Whatsoever, Yaya
by aesylthryth
Summary: Tutukan natin ang pagbangon ni Ayuzawa Misaki mula sa pagbebenta ng balut sa isang barrio sa Pilipinas, patungo sa pagiging pinakamayamang dalaga ng Japan. Gets mo? AU!Misakumi
1. pR4Hwl0GuE

"Will you, Ayuzawa Misaki, take Usui Takumi as your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, until death does you apart?"

I took a swift, yet meaningful glance at the blond man beside me. He smiled softly, and then, turning back to the priest, I said . . .

**Whatsoever, Yaya**

_by crystalline'maia_

_Kaichou wa Maid-sama © Hiro Fujiwara_

"PAKSYET!" I swore at the break of dawn.

Tumilaok ang mga tandang at manok ng mga kapitbahay namin. Umagang-umaga, nagpapaksyet na kaagad ako. Alangan naman hindi! Managinip ka kaya ng kinakasal sa taong hindi mo kilala, pero gwapo pa naman!

"Ui, ate, muntik nang maatake si nanay."

Lumingon ako sa pintuan. Si Suzuna lang pala, nakababata kong kapatid, kasalukuyang 16 years of age, at ang source ng karamihan ng mga gamit sa bahay namin.

Kinamot ko ang aking ulo. Oi! Wala 'kong kuto ha, expression lang 'yun. "Ah, sori! Magandang umaga nga pala, Suzuna."

"Sem to yu, ate." At umexit siya mula sa kwarto ko.

Ako nga pala si Misaki Ayuzawa, labing-siyam na taong gulang, nakaupo sa maliit na kama sa maliit na kwarto sa maliit na kubo sa maliit na bayan ng Konoha, este, bayan ng San Isidro, Pampanga.

Ito ang simula ng nakakalokang kwento ng buhay ko. Abangan n'yo lang, dahil kasalukuyang maraming nakapilang isusulat ang writer ninyo, o simpleng tinatamad lang siyang ikwento ang aking buhay.

_Itutuloy . . . kung matutuloy man ito._


	2. m3H N4anGhyAreE sA ZhEepn3e

Ang buhay ay sadyang napakamisteryoso. Nagsisimula ito sa pag-iisa ng babae at lalaki, at nagtatapos sa tahimik na pagtawid o nakakabulabog na pagtawid. Ang iba naman, mayroong sariling buhay, at parang wala na atang pake sa buhay ng ibang may buhay, habang ang iba naman dun, umeepal na lang palagi dahil sa pakikialam sa buhay ng may buhay. Hay, basta ako, meron akong buhay, pero butas ang bubong ng aming bahay.

_Plok. Plok. Plok._

Mahirap lang kasi kami. Nakatira kami ng nanay at kapatid ko sa isang maliit na bayan ng San Isidro, Pampanga. Barong-barong na gawa sa lumang mga _plaiwood_ at kaunting mga hiningi na mga _halo blak_ ang tinitirhan namin. Isang maliit na lampara lang ang pinagmumulaan ng liwanag sa buong bahay namin.

_Plok. Plok. Plo –_

**Whatsoever, Yaya**

_by crystalline'maia_

_Kaichou wa Maid-sama © Hiro Fujiwara_

_. . . __**1 **__. . ._

_**. . . **__m3H N4anGhyAreE sA ZhEepn3e __**. . .**_

"Nandito na 'ko."

Si Suzuna na ata 'yun, kasalukuyang labing-anim na taong gulang, nag-aaral sa haiskul na tatlong kilometro ang layo mula sa bahay namin, at nagtataglay ng nakakamanghang swerte. Bakit ka'mo? Sa bawat pagkakataon na sumasali siya sa mga pakontes sa bayan, lagi na lamang siyang nananalo – parang _wid plahyeeng kolurs_, gets mo? Tapos pag-uwi naman niya, dala-dala niya ang premyo mula sa patimpalak, kaya ngayon, meron na kaming _reprijeretor, elektrik stowb, rais kooker_, tsaka iba pa.

'Di ko nga alam kung paano nakayang tumayo pa ng barong-barong namin, sa bigat at dami ng mga _aplayanshes_ namin.

"Galing ako sa kapitbahay, nanood ng _Narutu_ tsaka _Patrol TV_. Sabi ni Ate Kim bumabagyo na raw," sabi niya, halos walang katono-tono habang sinisirado ang kanyang basang payong.

"Nasan na si 'nay?" tanong ko sa kanya.

"Ewan." At ibinagsak ni Suzuna ang dala-dalang supot ng kamote sa mesa. Tapos biglang –

"AAAAHHHHH!"

Syet. Boses yun ni nanay! Bilisan kong sinuot ang sira-sirang mga tsinelas ko at tumakbo sa lakas ng ulan sa labas.

"NAY! ANO NANAMAN ANG PINANGGAGAWA N'YO!"

Nakita ko siyang nakalampasay sa nipang bubong namin habang patuloy ang pagbuhos ng ulan sa likod niya. Kanina pa dapat siya nahulog, pero dahil sa sobrang payat niya, mas _laytwit_ pa ata siya kaysa sa _Isang Daang Tuna Lite_.

"NAY! SANA SINABI N'YO NALANG SA'KIN NA AYUSIN YUNG BUBONG!"

Mahigpit ang pagkakakapit niya sa isang dahon ng nipa, hanggang _naputol _na ang dahon.

"NAY!"

Agad akong tumakbo papunta sa mahuhulugan ni nanay, na nakapatong-patong pa naman na mga _halo blaks_!

Pero . . . hindi na 'ko naka-abot . . .

* * *

"Ate . . . ano daw sabi?" tanong sa 'kin ni Suzuna.

Ganun nga, nakatungangana kami dito sa _holwey_ ng ospital ng bayan. Kagagaling ko palang sa pakikipag-usap sa doktor. Tulo nang tulo ang tubig mula sa basang-basang mga damit ko.

Napilitan akong maupo sa _plastek bents_, walang pake kung makagawa man ako ng _sweemeng pol_ ng tubig dito. Napabuntong-hininga ako nang malalim. "Buhay pa si nanay, kaso lang . . . basag ang likod niya, tapos ino-operahan na nila ngayon bago pa huminto ang pagtakbo ng _nyoo-rons _niya. Bukod pa dun, basag rin ang bungo niya, pero 'di gaano."

"Eh, ate . . . anong ipambabayad natin sa opera?"

Parang tinamaan ako ng kwarentay-singko nang tinanong 'yun ni Suzuna. Pambayad? Eh wala nga kaming pambili ng pagkain, pan-opera pa kaya? Naman!

"Ayoko ko nang isipin, Suzuna . . . kaya 'wag mo na ring isipin."

"Pero ate, kahit hindi pa natin pansinin ang ating mga problema, hindi 'yun mawawala nang bigla-bigla lang." Ay? Nag-_spitch_ si Suzuna? Himala 'yun ah! "Kaya pag-isipan mo na kung saan tayo makapupulot ng pera."

"Ayoko ko nang isipin, ayoko ko nang isipin, ayoko ko nang isipin, ayoko ko nang isipin, ayoko ko nang isipin," ang pagmumuni-muni ko sa aking sarili, kahit alam kong may punto talaga si Suzuna.

"Hoy," walang-tonong iwinika ng kapatid ko, "'wag mong sabihin na tuluyan ka rin. Kapag na-jotaks ka dahil sa laki ng babayarin natin, aba eh, wala na tayong future nito."

Nakaka-_opend_ na nga ang sinabi niya, mas na-_opend_ pa 'ko dahil ang manhid-manhid ng pagkakasalita niya. Para namang walang _pilings_ ako? Gets mo?

"Oo na, kalma ka lang d'yan, Suzuna." Biglang may nagliyab na apoy sa mga mata ko habang itinaas ko ang aking kamao. "MAKAKARANAS DIN TAYO!"

'Yun nga, nagtinginan sa akin ang mga _nars_, doktor at mga tao na parang –

"Jotaks ka na nga talaga, ate."

–jotaks na talaga ako.

* * *

Patuloy pa rin ang pagbuhos ng ulan habang naglakad ako papauwi. Nagpaiwan si Suzuna upang bantayan si nanay, umuwi naman ako para kumuha ng ano pa mang pwede isalba mula sa aming binabahang bahay.

Dumadaan na ako sa _nayt-destrik_ ng bayan. Syempre naman, kahit bumabagyo na sa labas, marami pa rin ang mga tao sa mga club at bar. Nakasingit pa rin ang tunog ng musika sa aking mga pandinig kahit nakabibingi na ang milyong-milyong patak ng ulan sa semento ng kalsada.

Hay naku. Nagdadrama na 'ko.

Balik sa usapan, sa kasalukuyan, ako ay basang-basa, mula ulo hanggang sa gutay-gutay na tsinelas ko. Nakababa ang ulo ko para hindi mapatakan ng tubig-ulan ang mga mata ko. Dinamdam ko ang mga barya sa aking bulsa, at nang nakapag-isip ako nang marihin, huminto na lang ako sa tabi ng kalsada.

Sumakay ako ng jeepney. Isang lalaki na parang kasing-edad ko lang at parang kinuryente ang ginintuang buhok niya ang aking nakatabi. Alam ko na basang-basa na 'ko, pero . . . meh, 'di naman siya nagrereklamo, so _wai shud ai_?

At nang tumama ang aming mga mata sa isa't-isa, ala e, parang biglang naging asul ang langit, bumukas, at nagsikantahan ang mga anghel.

O? Meh problema ka 'dun? Gwapo kaya niya, _fur yur infurmeesyon_! Pero _ECK _– ang _galing-galing_ ng unang pagkikita namin. Siya, nakaporma, at ako?

_**Parang. Basang. Sisiw.**_

At nagsibalikan na ang mga anghel sa langit. Lumingon kaagad ako. Hayyy, umasa pa ang pobreng echoserang 'to.

Hindi ako makapaniwala sa aking sarili. Isang beses ko pa lamang maramdaman ang ganitong pakiramdam. Eh kahit nung _haiskul_ wala talagang tumama na mga _hormowns_ sa 'kin. Ewan ko, narinig ko lang ang sabi-sabi nilang ito – _lab at pers sayt_? Bigla akong sumimangot. Eh sino bang tanga-tanga ang nakaisip ng term na 'yan?

Tumigil ang jeepney sa tapat ng skwelahan, nagsiksikan na tuloy at kinailangan ko lumapit kay – ano bang pwedeng itawag sa blonding 'yun? – Manong Dilaw na lang kaya. O, 'wag kang magreklamo, alam kong parang kasing-edad ko lang siya, pero trip ko lang na tawagin siyang 'Manong.' At yung 'Dilaw' eh … halata naman diba? Gets mo?

Kaya ganun, puso ko'y biglang sumikip at – teka, natutulala ba 'ko? Bakit pakiramdam ko ang init-init dito? At parang hinaharap ko ang mukha ko sa init ng araw – namumula ba 'ko? _Weyt _lang – ang _wird _ng piling na 'to … At bigla kong nasimhot ang masarap niyang amoy. Hindi ko alam kung _kolown _'yun o _badi-odor _lang niya, pero _in peyrnes_, mas mabango pa ata siya kaysa sa 'kin. Sinabi ko bang masarap ang amoy niya?

...

..

.

HINDI KO 'YUN SINABI! HINDE! 'WAG KANG MANIWALA! CHIKA LANG 'YUN, _PRAMIS_!

"_Sabi nila'y walang hiwaga, kung wala'y ano itong nadaramaaaaa?" _kanta ng radyo sa jeep. Pero alam mo, parang tinatamaan ata ako ... Gusto ko tuloy tamaan yung radyong nakasabit sa dingding – kaso wala akong perang pan-_repeyr_, kaya 'wag na lang. Sayang.

"_Ayoko nang pumara kahit sa'n mapunta, ayoko nang pumara kung ikaw ang kasama, ayoko nang pumara, ayoko nang pumara, ayoko na ahhh. Ayoko nang pumara kahit sa'n pa lumiko, ayoko nang pumara sana 'di na huminto, ayoko nang pumara kung ikaw ang kasama."_

Sa totoo lang, gusto ko na talagang tadyak-tadyakan yung radyong yan _to da hayest lebel_.

"_At may biglang sumingit, natyempo pa sa'ting gitna, sumimangot tuloy ang aking mukha."_

Hala, tingnan mo 'yun, nanyari nga sa 'kin! Natatakot na 'ko sa kantang 'to ha. Tapos biglang nagbayad yung ale, sabi niya, "Paabot naman." Nagkadahilan ako para matingnan si Manong Dilaw. Sikret lang natin 'to, pero medyo ngumiti at sumimangot ako sa loob nang inabot ko ang bayad. Pambihira naman, nakaabang na pala yung palad niya.

Bumukas muli ang langit, nagsikantahan ang mga anghel nang kinuha niya yung barya sa kamay ko, at sumirado ito ulit nang lumingon na siya papunta sa _drayber_.

Patawarin niyo na 'ko, pero medyo pikon ako nang lumingon siya – _bolsyet, _kainis!

Pero bigla niyang hinila yung tali. Sabi niya, "Manong, para."

Ganun pala ang boses niya. Parang um_ekow _ang kanyang sinabi sa aking mga tainga. Nakaka-_inlab _ang boses niyaaa ... HINDE! HINDE NAKAKA-_INLAB _ANG BOSES NIYA! HINDEEE!

"_At iyon po ang bagong single ni Yeng Constantino, called Jeepney. Naku naku mga madlang pipol! Ang bilis-bilis ng oras, over! Alas-otso imedya na po ng gabi, at eto po ulit si DJ Cookie, nagsasabing: Huwag kang denial, in love ka lang. Malay mo magkadevelopan kayo! Thanks for listening, everyone! DJ Cookie, signing out."_

Pumara na 'ko bago ko pa matapunan ng tsinelas yang radyo. Parang nahigop ang lahat ng saya sa buhay ko nang lumabas si Manong Dilaw, kaya 'yun, nandito na rin naman ako sa _iskwater erya_ ng baryo.

Ipinapasa ko yung pinakahuling barya ko at bumaba na. Heto na 'ko ulit sa harapan ng gutay-gutay naming kubo. _Akshwali_ parang wala na 'kong pwede maisalba rito. At ang mga pesteng magnanakaw ay sinamantala ang pagkakataon na nakawin ang lahat-lahat ng aplayanshes, gamit, at mga damit namin, kaya malas ... plano ko naman sanang ibenta yun para sa pambayad ni nanay.

Kahit paano, hindi naman nila tinangay yung kamote na dinala ni Suzuna kanina. Tsaka nandoon pa rin ang dalawang balde ng balut ko. Parang hindi lang pinansin ang aking pinakamamahal na balut – _da best _kaya 'to sa buong baryo! Hinahanap-hanap 'to palagi ni kapitan! Kaya nakaka-insulto na hindi nila ninakaw ang balut, pero kailangan nga kong magpasalamat, diba?

Isinabit ko na ang dalawang balde ng balut at ang supot ng kamote sa mga balikat ko, at nagsimulang bumalik sa ospital ng bayan. Nakabibingi ang ulan nang binuksan ko ang pinto, at kahit nakakawalang-gana ang mabasa ulit sa ulan sa gitna ng dilim ... bahala na si Batman. Heto nanaman ang _perrrsonal _kong _det martch_.

* * *

Pagkatapos ng isa at kalahating oras ng paglalakad papunta sa ospital sa bayan, muntikan na akong mabiktima ng tatlong krimen na ginawa ng iisang tao lamang. Una, muntik na 'kong kutsilyuhin; pangalawa, muntik na 'kong gahasain; at pangatlo at ang _pinakamasamang _ginawa niya sa 'kin – MUNTIK NA NIYANG NAKAWIN ANG KAMOTE AT BALUT KO. Akalain mong naisipan pa niyang nakawin ang tanging pagkain na natira sa pamilya ko at ang pinakamamahal kong balut? Akala niya kung sino siya ah.

'Di na ko naghintay ng pulis, tanod, o tulong. Sanay na 'ko sa mga ganitong bagay – ang tanong lang: _bakit palagi na lang AKO, AKO, AKO? _Hindi naman ako nagtataglay ng pan-model na katawan, kamangha-manghang ganda, at mahirap lang naman ako.

Tumuloy na 'ko sa ospital, at nagtinginan ang mga tao habang naglakad ako sa _holwey_ na may dala-dalang kamote at balut, habang umiiwan ng mga bakas ng tubig sa bawat tapak ko. Nagalit tuloy yung matandang janitor.

"Suzuna?" tanong ko nang pumasok ako sa _pablik ward _ni nanay, na may kasalong lima pang may sakit.

Lumingon si Suzuna, at _as olweys_, hindi lang man lumiwanag ang mukha niya nang makita niya 'ko. _Awtch_.

"_Anportyuneytlee_, ninakaw ng mga magnanakaw ang kanilang mananakaw sa bahay, kaya ito na lang ang natira..." sabi ko sa kanya.

Tumingin siya sa'kin.

5 _sekands._

10_ sekands._

15 _sekands._

"Ate, pa'no na 'to?"

Parang namatay ako sa sandaling sinabi niya yun. Kaka-_depris_ talaga ang buhay-mahirap.

"Isang bagay lang naman ang pwede kong gawin, Suzuna."

Sumiryeso ang mga mata ng kapatid ko.

"Kailangan kong maghanap ng trabaho sa Maynila."

"Pero, ate –!"

Ibinaba ko ang aking kamay sa kanyang balikat, at ngumiti na lamang. "Labing-siyam na taong gulang na ako, Suzuna, at ikaw, labing-anim pa lang. Sa edad mong 'yan, kailangan mong makatapos ng _haiskul_ muna, kagaya ng ginawa ko."

"Tungkol dun nga pala . . ."

"Hm?"

"Bakit nga pala hindi mo tinanggap yung scholarship mo sa UP?"

Hinigpitan ko ang aking mga labi at tumingin ako palayo sa kanyang mga mata. "'Wag mo na yung alalahanin, Suzuna. Pero kagaya ng sinabi ko, magtapos ka muna ng _haiskul_, at kung pwede, galingan mo para makakuha ka ng _skalarsheep_ sa _kalij. _'Wag mong . . . huwag mo 'kong tularan."

"Ate . . . 'wag mong sabihin na . . ." Nagulat ako – yun ang unang pagkakataon na narinig ko si Suzuna na may pag-aalala ang kanyang tono.

"Suzuna, pangako, makapaghahanap ako ng pera para gumaling si nanay."

Yinakap ko ang aking kapatid, at binalik niya naman ito.

"Ate," bulong sa 'kin ni Suzuna. "Magpro-prosti ka ba sa Maynila?"

"E – EHHHHH? Syempre hinde! Bakit ko naman gagawin ang bagay na 'yun?" bigla akong napasigaw, at nagsitinginan sa akin ang mga tao sa kwarto. "Pasensya na po! Hehe, sori, sori! _Pis _tayong lahat! Pero Suzuna –" bumalik ako sa pagbulong "anong pumasok sa kokote mo at naisipan mo yun?"

"'La lang." Balik sa bato ang _ekksprisyun_ niya.

* * *

Sisikat na ang araw.

Heto na.

HETO NA.

"_HETO NA WAAAHHH!"_

_Samhaw_, naiinis na talaga ako sa mga radyo _in jeneral_ – nakikisabay pa naman sa mga iniisip ko? Gets mo?

Sa kasalukuyan, nandito ako ngayon sa _kafiterya_ ng ospital, umuupo at umiinom ng libreng kape (_tenkyu, Lord...)_, at naka-loudspeaker yung radyo. Kakabagot rin naman, sino bang DJ na nasa tamang pag-iisip ang magpapatunog ng _KamiKasi _sa umagang-umaga?

"_Hello ~ and good morning! This is DJ Cookie and you're listening 99.9 LabRedyo! Fourteen minutes have passed after six in the morning –"_

_Naw I noh_, si _DJ Kokee_ nanaman, ang echoserang yun.

Balik tayo sa aking pagheheto-na. Ngayong araw, nakapagdesisyon na ako. Maghahanap ako ng trabaho sa Maynila, at sisiguraduhin kong mapapagaling ko si inay!

AJA!

* * *

_**Maia's Dictionary to Misaki's English, a.k.a. MDME**_

_plaiwood_ – _plywood; halo blak – halo block; laytwit - lightweight_

_wid plahyeeng kolurs – with flying colors_

_reprijeretor, elektrik stowb, rais kooker – refrigerator, electric stove, rice cooker_

_Ate Kim – Kuya Kim (para walang copyright issues sa fic na 'to, a.k.a. PWCISFNT)_

_Narutu – Naruto (hindi ba halata? PWCISFNT)_

_Patrol TV – TV Patrol (PWCISFNT)_

_Isang Daang Tuna Lite – Century Tuna Lite (PWCISFNT)_

_sweemeng pol – swimming pool_; _plastek bents – plastic bench_; _nyoo-rons - neurons_

nakaka-_opend – nakaka-offend; pilings – feelings; nayt-destrik – night-district_

_wai shud ai – why should I?_; _fur yur infurmeesyon – for your information_; _lab at pers sayt – love at first sight_

_haiskul – high school_; _hormowns – hormones_; _weyt – wait_; _wird – weird_

_kolown – cologne_; _badi-odor – body odor_; _in peyrnes – in fairness_

_pramis – promise_; _repeyr – repair_; _to da hayest lebel – to the highest level_

_drayber – driver_; _bolsyet – bullshit_; _inlab – in love_

um_ekow – umecho; iskwater erya – squatter area; akshwali – actually_

_da best – the best; perrrsonal – personal; det martch – death march_

_holwey – hallway_; _pablik ward – public ward_; _olweys – always_

_awtch – ouch_; _anportyuneytlee – unfortunately; sekands – seconds_

_depris – depress_; _skalarsheep – scholarship_; _kalij – college_

sori – sorry; _pis – peace_; _ekksprisyun – expression_; _in jeneral – in general_

_kafiterya – cafeteria_; _KamiKasi – Kamikazee (PWCISFNT); naw I noh – now I know_; _Kokee – Cookie_

_

* * *

_

_HOY, whazzup yo? Kung iniisip niyo na ginagawa ko'ng ganun ang English ni Misaki para mang-degrade ng tao, specifically Filipinos, MALI KAYO. Don't take such things seriously, I did that for the humor, not to bash, or any other negative things you have in your mind. Besides, Pinoy rin ako, at mahal ko ang aking sariling bayan, kahit pa-English-English pa ako dito. By the way, hindi po ako taga-Pampanga, random lang talaga 'yun! XD  
_

_Taking that aside, I hope I somehow made you laugh a bit. Reviews are much wanted, loved, and appreciated._

_Maligayang Araw ng mga Puso! :D_

The scariest thing about having a teddy bear is when you hug it tight . . . and it suddenly hugs you back.


	3. m3H N4anGhyAreE sA n8khlub

Anak ng escabeche.

BAKET ANG LAKI-LAKI NG MAYNILA?

**Whatsoever, Yaya**

_by crystalline'maia_

_Kaichou wa Maid-sama © Hiro Fujiwara_

_. . . **2 **. . ._

**_. . . _**_m3H N4anGhyAreE sA n8khlub **. . .**_

(translation: may nangyari sa nightclub)

_Kaninang umaga sa tapat ng Maharlika highway . . ._

"MANONG! PASAKAY!" sigaw ko sa isang dumadaang trak na may dalang mga mababahong manok sa likod. At kapag sinabi ng isang pobreng katulad ko na mabaho ang isang bagay, 'wag na 'wag ka nang magdududa. Yown.

Hininto ng matandang drayber na may yosi na nakaipit sa kanyang kadiring mga labi ang kanyang trak. "Saan man ka tungo, inday?"

Waray-waray si manong drayber? Naks. "Maynila ho."

"Maghahanap ka ng trabaho hano?"

PASAKAYIN NIYO NA PO AKUUU. Pero syempre, 'di ko yun dapat sabihin kay manong drayber. Tinango ko na lang ang ulo ko wid a smayl.

"O hala sige, sakay ka na."

_Pagkatapos ng ilang oras . . ._

Ibinaba ako ni manong drayber sa tapat ng EDSA. 'Di ko lang alam, pero tingin ko pa lang sa mga titig ng matabang pulis na yun sa may kanto, para atang bawal mag-unload dito. BA'LA NA, WA. HA. HA.

Linakad ko ang kahabaan ng EDSA na dala-dala ang isang maliit na lumang bayong na pinaglagyan ko ng aking mga personal na gamit. Oo, ganyan ako kahirap, 'wag ka nang magtanong. At bakit ako napaluwas sa Maynila? 'Di ba halata?

Para mag-prosti!

Juk, hinde noh.

Lumingon ako to da rait, at meron akong nakitang karinderya na may katamtaman na tao. Purpek! Mag-a-apply ako dun! Kahit anong trabaho, ok na sa 'kin! Eksep sa magluto, syempre.

"Magandang araw po," sabi ko sa lola nagbabantay sa karinderya. May hawak-hawak siyang metal na sandok, at bigla na lang tumama sa isipan ko ang isang nakakatuwa at da seym taym nakakatakot na ideya.

_Pppppppasok sa isipan ni Misaki_

"UMALIS KA DITO, BRUHA KA! AHAS KA SA SWERTE NG PAMILYA NA 'TO!" sigaw ni lola, dala-dala ang metal na sandok at hinahabol ako palabas ng karinderya.

Napaisip ako: ano ba'ng kinalaman ng ahas sa swerte ng pamilya niya? Tsk, delit, delit, delit.

_Lllllllllabas sa isipan ni Misaki_

Anexpektedli, tumingin lang siya sa 'kin, yung para bang ine-x-ray ang buo kong kaluluwa't isipan, gets mo?

"Ano 'yon, iha?" tanong niya habang lugod na tinitingnan ang mukha kong siguro nga parang bruha na ngayon. Pano kasi minsan lang ako magsuklay ng buhok. Kapagod kaya mag-antanggol ng tanggols.

"Lola, ako po si Misaki Ayuzawa. Ah, kasi po . . . pwede po bang magtrabaho rito?"

Tumingin lang siya. Ganon.

"Kahit lang naman po tagahugas, tagawalis, tagalagay ng pagkain sa plato ng kustomer, taga–"

"Tagasaan ka ba?"

Lunok ng laway.

"Sa maliit na bayan po ng San Isidro, Pampanga," sagot ko.

At bigla akong nangilabot sa tingin ng kanyang mga mata. Gusto ko tuloy itanong kung meron siyang lahing aswang. Pramis, parang hindi ata ako makakatulog mamaya.

Anexpektedli agen, napatawa siya.

Yung tawa ng matandang aswang.

"Iba na talaga ang panahon ngayon! Wakekekeke! Akalain mo'ng mga Hapon na ngayon ang gustong mamasukan sa Pilipinas? Wakekekekeke – _huk!_"

Napakurap ako – anak ng butiki, tanong ko lang sa 'yo: BAKIT KA TUMALON SA LALAMUNAN NI LOLA NANG HINDI ORAS!

"LOLA! UI, LOLA! HINGA! HINGA!"

Panay kong kinalog-kalog si lola na parang Cokenkan (na una kong natikman nang dumaan ang Cok sa barrio namin para mag-ads).

"BEH–BIEH–BITAWAN MO 'KO! MAMAMATAY ATA AKO SA KAKAKALOG MO!"

Binitawan ko nga si lola, at agad-adad, pinalayas niya 'ko. Bolsyet, sa'n na ko pupunta ngayon?

_Karinderya – **X**_

Napilitan akong lakarin ang kahabaan ng EDSA sa ilalim ng araw. Tiningnan ko yung aspalto ng kalsada, at komon sens na lang! Pwede ka nang magprito dito! Gets mo?

Sumilong muna ako sa isang sari-sari istor, at napaisip ako – dito na lang ako magtatrabaho! At kung karmahin aketch ulit, well, bahala na si Kaptin Barbel!

"Ate, ate," sabi ko dun sa nagbabantay na dalagitang panay ang pindot sa selpon niya. Sa totoo lang, nagdududa na 'ko sa sinabi ni Rizal tungkol sa kabataan, tsk.

Isang minuto.

Hindi kumibo ang batang echosera.

Dalawang minuto.

"Ate! Ui, ate! Haler?"

Tatlong minuto.

Anak ng galunggong, DEDMA?

Apat na minuto.

)&*((*$%() lang. Pramis.

Limang minuto.

"ATE, BINGI KAYO?"

Yown.

Lumingon na si Selponerang Ate, at nakayanan pa niyang tumingin sa 'kin nang masama. ECHOS MO, 'TE.

"Potek na man oh, ano ba? Nakikitang mong nagtetext ritong tao, mandidisturbo ka?"

Kung pwede lang masapak ang batang ito, kanina ko pa yun ginawa. Kaso, dalagang Pilipina ako, HINDI KATULAD NIYA. Walang morals! Walang etiket! Walang valyus! Walang gud manersh and rait kandak! Que barbaridad!

Kaya 'wag na, jeje.

"'Lah," sambit ko. "'La kong sinabeh."

At umeksit ako. Palpak? Oo. Kaya syet na lang.

_Sari-sari Istor – **X**_

At dahil sa dami kong inaplayan at sinubukang maaplayang mga trabaho, i.e.

_Pagtitinda ng barbecue sa tabi ng kalsada – **X**_

_Konduktor ng bus – **X**_

_Pagtitinda ng derti ays krim sa tabi ng kalsada – **X**_

_Sa tindahan ng letchon – **X**_

_Pagtitinda ng dyaryo sa tabi ng kalsada – **X**_

_Sa maliit na pagawaan ng chichirya – **X**_

_Pagtitinda ng ano pa mang echos sa tabi ng kalsada – **X**_

inabutan na ako ng gabi.

At ulan.

At kidlat.

Karma nga naman oh.

Napaupo ako sa tabi ng makipot at madilim-dilim na kalsada. Hindi ko na alam kung nasaan ako o saan man lang ako pupunta. Nawalan na lamang ako ng ganang mamasukan sa Maynila. Pagod na 'ko, basang-basa pa at gutom na gutom. At sa kasalukuyan kong pag-upo, para akong batang gusgusin na pumo-poopoo sa tabi ng kalsada.

Tinitigan ko na lang ang pagbuhos ng mga patak ng ulan sa basang-basang kalsada. Sigurado kinabukasan nito babahain na ang kantong ito. At pa'no na lang kung magkasakit ako? At walang tumulong sa 'kin? At mamamatay ako dito sa tabi lang ng kalsada?

Bakit ganito ang buhay? Bakit ang hirap? Ito ba talaga ang pyutyur ng isang balediktoryan mula sa isang bonggang-bonggang pribadong pansekandaryang paaralan na katulad ko?

Naalala ko tuloy ang buhay haiskul ko. Hindi naman masyadong masaya, dahil ang o-OA ng mga tao dun. Araw-araw, gabi-gabi, nakalubog ang ilong sa libro, kulang nalang imusmos ang mukha nila dun. Palibhasa hindi nila makayanan na matalo ng pobreng katulad ko na pumapasok na sira-sira ang damit at gamit.

Isa lang ang naging kaibigan ko dun. Ang pangalan niya ay Julietta. Sekreto lang ang pagkakaibigan namin, at naiintindihan ko naman siya. Minsan lang nga kaming mag-usap, dahil sa dami ng pag-aaralan namin araw-araw. Isa sa mga naalala kong sinabi niya sa 'kin ay huwag daw akong magpa-apekto sa mga tao. 'What matters most is what you are, not what people think you are,' naiwika niya sa 'kin.

Pero hinding-hindi ko talaga makalilimutan ang panunukso nila sa 'kin nun, at akala ko pa naman masayang-masaya ang pagiging haiskul na estudyante. pero in peyrnes, wala namang nanukso sa pes ko.

Wahaha.

Bakit ako tumatawa? Dahil naloloka na ako. Tama. Kung hindi ako mamamatay dahil sa lagnat, magdudusa ako bilang loka-lokang babae na palibot-libot sa Maynila.

Pero . . .

Paano na lang si inay? Si Suzuna? Ang barong-barong namin? Ang balut ko?

Tumingin ako sa itaas, at ang nakita ko lamang ang itim na itim na langit na patuloy na binubuhusan ang Maynila ng ulan.

At wag na kayong magtanong, pero di ko na kering ma-kip siya insayd, kaya napasigaw ako sa langit. "BAKET WALANG HIMALA?"

"Dahil nakaupo ka lang diyan."

Bongga, may reply kaagad!

Lumingin ako sa likod ko, at mayroong isang mala-kwarenta anyos na mataba-tabang lalaki na nakatayo sa harapan ng pinto ng bahay niya.

"Ho?" tanong ko kasi di ko siya gets, gets mo?

"Walang himala dahil nakaupo ka lang diyan," ulit ni manong. "Taga-probinsya ka no?"

"Opo. Paano niyo po nalaman?"

"Bayong mo."

"Ah, ok."

.

.

.

Ganun.

"Gusto mo ng trabaho?" biglang tanong ni manong, at agad-agad akong tumayo.

MAY NAG-ALOK NG TRABAHO SA AKIN! MAGSAYA! MAGDIWANG! MAGBUNYI! Ahem, ahem.

"Opo, manong!"

"Eh, tuloy ka na."

Wala nang tanong-tanong, basta sinundan ko na lang si manong sa loob ng bahay niya.

Teka.

Hindi 'to bahay ah.

Nanlaki ang mga mata ko. Syeeeet, ano 'tong napasukan ko? Nightclub?

"Mnnnhhh. Ahhhh. Ugghh. Nggghhhhhhh. Sige paahhhh . . ." ang mga boses sa kabilang kwarto, habang may tunog ng musika naman sa kabila ng isa pang pintuan.

Naw I no kung anong pinasukan ko.

Lumingon agad ako sa pintuan, pero nakakandado na ito. Bigla akong hinatak ni manong sa pintuan na may musika sa kabila, at doon ko na lang nakumpirma. Nightclub nga. Low klas na nightclub na may aircon.

Impresyon ko? Mabaho. Malaswa. Mabaho na malaswa na mabaho.

Hindi ko na alam ang gagawin.

Ang ginaw.

Ang manyak na manong.

Ang pagkabirhen ko.

Weht lang, bakit may parang tumusok na karayom sa braso ko? Ano yun?

Bakit unti-unting nanlalabo ang paningin ko . . .

Ang sakit-sakit na ng ulo ko . . .

Ang birjineti ko . . .

Ang ginaw-ginaw . . .

Himala . . .

Kahit ngayon lang, Bro . . .

"Hey, you," nangibabaw ang isang pamilyar na boses mula sa malakas na nakakalulang musika. Pa-Inglesh-Inglesh ka pa diyan ha, pero wala na akong pakialam kung sino yun dahil sa dami ng problema ko. "Get away from her."

At dumilim na ang aking paningin.

* * *

_"– exactly seven o'clock in the morning! Once again, this is DJ Cookie and you're listening to 99.9 LabRedyo! The next song is entitled Oh My Gosh by –"_

Tinakpan ko na ang mga tenga ko. Umagang-umaga ume-echos na agad yang DJ Kuki na yan? Teka, bakit may radyo sa kwarto ko? At iba rin ata ang pakiramdan ng kama ko ngayon ah.

Dahan-dahan kong iminulat ang aking mga mata at –

!%#$%^(* OMAIGAS.

– kumpleto na ang umaga ko.

Nasa harapan ko lang naman ang pinakagwapong nilalang na nakita ko sa buong buhay ko na ayaw pakawalan ng karma. Gwapo at maputing mukha, matangos na ilong, berdeng mga mata, at dilaw na buhok na parang kinuryente lamang. Lips niya? Ay syet, umagang-umaga lumalandi na kaagad aku. At wag ka, nakangiti lang naman siya sa akin.

"Good morning," sabi niya.

Wehhhhht lang, pos, taym-awt. Kinuryenteng dilaw na buhok?

MANONG DILAW?

* * *

_BAMRATATATAT TATATATATAT. Yun lang, oo, wahahahahahaha _XD _Ang bilis ko mag-update no? Singbilis ng pagong kung palilibutin sa buong mundo! _:P _Tenchu nga pala sa mga nagreview. AHLABYOLL YEAH _XD

_Patawarin niyo na lang ang pangmumura ni Misaki, plano ko na talaga na maging ganyan siya _XD _Jejeje. Sorry na lang sa dami ng capslock ko _XD _At wala nang MDME (Maia's Dictionary to Misaki's English) dahil tinatamad ang author niyo. Yesh._

_Alam niyo kung anong pinanggagawa ko sa nakalipas na mga buwan?_

_Hindi?_

_Oo?_

_Hulaan niyo, basta masaya siya _:P

_GUMULONG-GULONG LANG NAMAN AKO SA PUTIK NA MABASA AT MAY IHI at alam niyo kung ano pang surprising doon?_

_NASIYAHAN AKO._

_Lolololololol. O siya sige, PINDUTIN NIYO NA (double meaning successfully inserted)._

Sana naging 'T' na lang ako, para I'm always next to 'U.'


End file.
